naruto vs bleach
by rukishiro kurosaki
Summary: apa yang terjadi kalau naruto, lee, sakura dan hinata pergi ke karakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Desclimer**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Chapter I **

**Kotae ni ikimasu**

**Start**

Pagi cerah di desa konohagakure. Tapi, keramaian hari kamis ini masih terasa oleh naruto dkk. Di udara yang sejuk pagi ini, naruto sudah berada di lapangan untuk upacara. Eh…latihan maksudnya. Rock lee, hinata dan sakura sudah meramaikan lapangan.

"jurus seribu bayangan!" teriak naruto sambil memasang kuda-kudanya, dan memainkan tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, telah muncul wujud naruto yang telah difotocopy.

"ah…bosen, masa' hanya itu saja yang kamu bisa (digebukin fansnya naruto)" kata lee yang langsung membuat naruto melenyapkan bayangannya.

"heh…! Ini permulaan, sembarangan kamu" naruto sewot. Belum sempat lee menambahkan kata-katanya, sudah diserobot sakura.

"HEH ! kalian ini, kerjaannya berantem" sementara hinata hanya sebagai pendengar yang kebingungan.

"enak saja !" sangkal naruto bersamaan dengan lee. Mereka saling menatap. Sakura dan hinata tertawa kuda.

"apa…?" lagi-lagi kekompakkan naruto dan lee mengundang tawa sakura dan hinata yang menggelikan. Mata naruto sempat menatap sakura kesal, sebelum ia melangkah menjauh dari lee.

"hey…naruto ! kamu mau kemana?" hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan naruto memanggilnya disusul dengan pandangan aneh sakura dan lee juga senyum kesal naruto.

"WOY ! RAMBUT ORANGE!" suara couji yang memanggil naruto dengan sebutan rambut orange, dari kejauhan. Spontan saja naruto menengok dan langsung memberi death glare yang tidak berefek sama sekali. Lagi-lagi sakura dan hinata tertawa, kini diikuti oleh lee.

"NARUTO!" ulang couji. "kita perlu membahas suatu permasalahn nih…ber…" couji menghitung-hitung temannya dan melanjutkan "berlima". Naruto kembali menghampiri teman-temannya.

"tidak jadi pergi?" sindir lee. Naruto menatapnya kesal. "ada masalah apa?" suaranya yang lucu nan menggemaskan mengawali pertemuannya hari ini dengan couji.

"kalian tau?"

"jelas tidak!" jawab semuanya kompak.

"makanya akan ku beritahu" couji berkata dengan penuh basa-basi. Menyebalkan memang. Wajah teman-temannya langsung sweat drop dengan ucapan couji.

"tadi…aku lewat ruangan nenek sunade," ia menghela napas sedangkan teman-temannya mulai serius lagi.

"terus terus..!" lee memotong bagaikan tukang parkir (dilempar sandal sama fans-nya lee).

"terus,…aku denger … em…nama desa gitu, tapi entah dimana. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Jelasnya yang langsung diserobot oleh lee "lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"bikin kesal saja" sekali lagi, rock lee dan naruto berkata kompak seperti sudah membuat janji.

"sssssssttttt….!" Sakura dan hinata memberi isyarat untuk diam saat couji memulai posisi berceritanya.

"aku juga tak tau sih apa masalahnya"

"ah…" semua teman-temanya tergeletak lemas penuh kecewa.

"tapi…tapi…"semua temannya langsung concent lagi. Apalagi naruto. Sejak tadi ia berharap bahwa ia akan ditugaskan di desa aneh itu. Tentunya bersama sakura.

"tapi aku denger, sakura, aku dan hinata yang akan dikirim kesana…kalau tidak salah, namanya desa….eh…bukan desa tapi kota" jelas couji sambil mengingat-ingat. Wajah lee dan naruto yang sedari tadi menatap couji serius, kini menyiratkan rasa kecewa berat. Terutama pada naruto. Sedangkan sakura dan hinata masih berfikir akan kebenaran kabar baru tersebut. Hinata, dia terlihat murung setalah tahu kalau naruto tidak akan diikutsertakan bersamanya. Tapi, ia masih bisa berharap hingga terdengar panggilan dari nenek sunade untuk naruto, lee, sakura, dan hinata. Couji bingung, kenapa ia tidak dipanggil? Tapi wajah hinata berseri-seri penuh akan impiannya tadi.

"aku dikabari oleh pihak soul society untuk mengirimkan anak buahku ke kota karakura" nenek sunade memberi penjelasan pada naruto cs, yang hanya bisa tercengang mendengar kata 'soul society. Dimana tempat itu?, pikir mereka. Tapi mereka bukan ditugaskan untuk pergi ke soul society, melainkan ke kota karakura.

"nenek sunade yakin, memasukkan aku ke dalam misi ini?" naruto yang sebenarnya merasa senang bertanya untuk memastikan.

"kalau kamu tidak mau juga tidak apa, masih ada couji, kiba dan yang lain yang bisa menyelesaikan hal ini lebih baik dari dirimu." Nenek sunade menjawab sinis, disusul dengan wajah masam si rambut orange.

"nenek sunade, memangnya kota karakura itu dimana?" hinata berkata lembut seraya berfikir di samping sakura. Lee masih bingung dan berfikir di depan nenek sunade.

"ada di sebelah selatan desa kita ini," kata nenek sunade santai.

"em…terus gimana cara kita tinggal di sana?" lee dengan bodohnya (digorok ama fansnya lee) melontarkan pertanyaan itu dan tak perlu dijawab oleh nenek sunade.

"kapan kita harus kesana?" sakura berkata tegas dan bersemangat. Mendengar itu, narutopun lebih terlihat yakin untuk menyelesaikan misi itu.

"sore ini!"

"HAH ?" sahut lee dan naruto yang sejak tadi tidak pernah serius. Sakura dan hinata menerimanya dengan biasa.

"kenapa?"

"hehe..tidak apa-apa nenek sunade."naruto menjawab dengan salting karena mendapat death glear dari nenek sundae.

"baiklah! Bisa kalian laksanakan?" nenek sunade menambahkan.

"kami siap!" jawab semuanya kompak dan bersahaja.

"hey…!" nenek sunade menghentikan langkah naruto cs yang baru saja akan keluar. "ha?" naruto dan kawan-kawan menoleh penuh tanda Tanya.

"nanti, kalian cari sendiri ya, orang yang membutuhkannya. Pakaiannya putih dan berambut putih" perkataan nenek sunade hanya direspon dengan wajah berfikir dari anak-anak itu, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"hei… couji ! sepertinya kau salah ! bukan aku dan lee yang tidak ikut, tapi kau!" kata-kata naruto terdengar tak jelas, karena masih banyak mie ramen di mulutnya.

"ya sudahlah…aku juga sudah mendapat tugas bagus bersama guru gay" timpal couji yang mengundang rasa cemburu lee yang duduk di samping naruto. Praktis, lee langsung terbatuk.

Pukul 14.00, mereka mulai beraksi. Awalnya mereka hanya berjalan, tapi karena lelah, akhirnya mereka menggunakan shunpo. Hingga sampai di suatu tempat dengan pemandangan yang asri di sekelilingnya, naruto cs menghentikan shunpo mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan biasa karena sudah banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sana.

"mana orang berpakaian putih dengan rambut putih yang dimaksud oleh nenek sunade? Naruto mencari-cari dengan gaya sok pemimpinnya.

"pasti orangnya sudah tua"

"sssssttttt….!" Sakura men-stop kata-kata lee dan menunjuk kearah langit. Mereka jadi heran memandanginya. Tidak ada apa-apa di atas sana, tapi rasanya, ada yang aneh.

"monster!" kata hinata yang baru saja melihat hollow fishbone keluar dari lubang di atas langit. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung melakukan shunpo ke atas langit, padahal tak melihat apa yang dikatakan oleh hinata.

BRUKKKK!

"AW…" teriaknya. bukannya mengalahkan si monster, dia malah bertabrakan entah dengan apa, dia pun tak dapat melihat. Sialan, pikir naruto.

~TBC~

Apakah yang bertabrakan dengan naruto itu? Mungkinkah itu hollow fishbone yang tak dapat dilihatnya? Atau orang yang sedang ia cari? Apapun makhluk itu, siapapun orang itu, jangan lupa review ya… ^^ (kalok judulnya salah lagi, gomen ne ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Aduh … author lagi ujian semester nih, jadi updatenya agak lama. Gomen ne ^^

**Summary :**

BUKK !

"aw…" teriak naruto dan seorang lelaki yang tak ia lihat.

**Desclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Kubi Tite **

**.**

**Chapter II**

**.**

**PENGHUNI KARAKURA**

**START**

"sialan, siapa sih yang nabrak aku?" oceh naruto pada angin yang berhembus bersama shunponya.

"ih…nih orang siapalah, pakek nabrak-nabrak segala !" sahut ichigo, lelaki berkimono serba hitam yang menabrak naruto tanpa mendengarkan ocehan naruto untuknya.

Melihat hollow atau yang disebut monster oleh naruto cs sedang meraung-raung, ichigo bergegas mencabut zanpakutou besarnya dan…

Sret. Langkahnya terhenti.

"ih… nih orang ngapain lagi sih, pakek berdiri di sini" ucapan kesal dari ichigo terluap habis-habisan. Sedangkan lee dan sakura yang tak tau apa-apa selalu bertanya pada hinata yang masih keheranan.

Sret…! Lagi-lagi ichigo menghentikan langkah kakinya. Entah disengaja atau tidak, tapi kebetulan sekali gerakan kaki ichigo selalu diikuti oleh gerakan kaki naruto yang juga menuju arah yang sama.

"ah…maunya apa sih?" ucap ichigo jengkel.

Naruto yang masih mencari-cari di setiap langkahnya yang tak disadarinya telah menghalangi langkah ichigo, masih belum menemukan hollow itu.

BLETAK!

"hey! Siapa di sana?" Tanya naruto yang kebingungan setelah satu pukulan tangan ichigo mendarat tepat di kepalanya yang sempat membuatnya menunduk sesaat.

"makanya, AWAS !" ucap ichigo sambil mendorong naruto minggir dari hadapannya. Narutopun terpental keheranan.

"HAHAHA !" tawa si hollow melihat kelakuan ichigo dan naruto. Anehnya, kali ini naruto dapat merasakan keberadaan si hollow karena tawanya tadi.

"eh…ngapain kamu ketawa?" Tanya ichigo basa-basi pada hollow kurang ajar itu. Naruto yang semakin merasakan keberadaan si hollow langsung menoleh kearah hollow dan ichigo yang berjarak sekitar tiga meter.

"jurus seribu bayangan !" teriak naruto yang mengundang rasa heran ichigo plus hollow.

"untuk apa naruto melakukan itu?" Tanya lee pada hinata. Sakura ikut menatap hinata ingin tahu.

"kita lihat saja nanti." Sahut hinata mantap.

"gimana mau lihat, yang kelihatan geh cuma naruto!" ucapan lee tadi disambut dengan tatapan mematikan oleh sakura yang sebenarnya juga bertanya-tanya.

Sementara itu, di atas langit, ichigo dan hollow fishbone itu masih dibuat heran karena munculnya diri naruto yang banyak.

CRESH…!

Satu bayangan naruto hilang oleh pedang ichigo. Naruto yang masih belum bisa melihat ichigo dan hollow fishbone itu pun meluncurkan kunainya yang berhasil ditangkis oleh ichigo. Tapi, lima dari sekian banyaknya kunai yang terlempar itu, tepat mengenai kepala si hollow. Entah sengaja atau memang kebetulan saja, karena si hollow masih saja terlihat heran sebelum ia lenyap oleh pisau ninja naruto.

CIU…CIU…!

Ribuan panah kebiru-biruan muncul dan memusnahkan bayangan naruto. Praktis, narutopun dibuat heran akan hal itu. Mata ichigo juga ikut keheranan. Ia tahu itu adalah panah quincy yang sangat jelas milik ishida, temannya.

Dari pihak lain, lee, sakura dan hinata mulai keheranan. Apalagi sakura dan hinata, mereka terlihat sangat cemas. Itu nyata, terlihat dari dahi mereka yang mengerut. Sedangkan lee, ia memperhatikan ishida dengan pakaian serba putihnya. Jarak ishida dengan lee, sakura dan hinata memang tidak begitu jauh.

Naruto yang sudah tahu akan kedatang manusia aneh *dibantai sama fansnya ishida* berpakaian serba putih alias quincy, langsung bershunpo turun. Ichigo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"siapa kau?" Tanya naruto dengan kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Ichigo yang baru mendarat di samping ishida juga heran melihat reaksi naruto yang diikuti oleh lee, sakura dan hinata yang mengira ishida adalah musuh.

"kau mengenal mereka ichigo?" Tanya ishida pada ichigo, yang sangat jelas membuat heran naruto cs. Merekapun berpandangan penuh rasa hinata kaget bukan main.

"hah? Kamu…bisa melihat lelaki berambut orange, berpakain hitam di sampingmu itu?" Tanya hinata penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ishida memandanginya cermat.

"jadi, kamu bisa melihatku?" kali ini ichigo dengan rasa kaget luar biasa menambahkan satu langkah maju ke arah hinta. Spontan hinatapun mundur satu langkah.

"maaf…" tambah ichigo.

"ichigo!" rukia, perempuan berambut hitam, pendek dan berpakain sama seperti ichigo, memanggil ichigo dengan nada keras seperti biasanya. Diantara naruto, lee, sakura dan hinata, hanya hinata yang bisa melihat rukia, sama seperti saat ia melihat ichigo.

"ishida kun…kurosaki kun…rukia chan…!" teriakan ramah dari remaja perempuan berambut orange, panjang dan tubuh yang seksi itu telah menyita perhatian semua manusia yang berdiri di tempat itu. Naruto cs kecuali hinata merasa sangat heran, siapa yang dimaksudnya, padahal di tempat itu hanya ada satu orang asing. Tapi mereka segera sadar kalau heranmeter di samping mereka sudah menununjukkan angka 100% dan mengubah sikap mereka seperti biasa.

"huh ? mereka ini siapa?" Tanya orihime perempuan berambut orange, panjang itu bersamaan dengan rukia yang baru saja memperhatikan keheranan naruto cs.

"kami ini utusan dari desa konohagakure untuk membantu suatu misi di kota…em…kota…" naruto yang awalnya terlihat bijaksana, kini mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, mengingat-ingat nama kota tujuannya.

"kota karakura!" tambah sakura mantap.

"apa?" ishida, ichigo dan rukia berteriak kompak, dan bertatapan. Sedangkan orihime, dia hanya bersikap biasa.

"em…desa konohagakure ya? Itu ada dimana ya?" Tanya orihime meneliti.

"ada di utara dari kota ini. Lumayan jauh memang, maklum kalau kalian tidak tahu." Jelas naruto lagi.

"o….." respon mengerti dari ichigo dkk yang hanya bisa melongo.

"tunggu dulu!" kata lee tiba-tiba yang membuat semuanya terdiam. "kamu ini…pakaianmu putih, seperti orang yang kami cari, tapi…"

"tapi rambutmu kenapa hitam?" tambah naruto yang ditambahi anggukan setuju dari lee. Ishida terlihat malu karena tawa teman-temannya dan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"ehm…maaf, tapi kalian yang berpakaian hitam ini siapa ya? Kok, teman-temanku tak dapat melihat kalian?" Tanya hinata yang sedari tadi menmperhatikan ichigo dan rukia. Naruto dan lee diikuti oleh sakura memperhatikan seksama.

"uhm,…iya, kami ini shinigami dan maaf telah membuat kalian mencari tahu." Rukia menundukkan badannya.

"oh tak apa…!" jawab hinata. Sedangklan lee, sakura dan naruto memperhatikan tak mengerti.

"bagaimanana kalau kalian menungguku dan ichigo di lapangan sebelah sana saja. Yah… untuk tahu siapa kalian dan siapa tahu kami bisa memabantu kalian" ucap rukia menunjuk ke arah barat dari tempat mereka.

"rukia chan benar! Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke lapangan" ajak orihime dan ishida pada naruto cs yang memang membuat naruto dan lee kebingungan.

"ayo ichigo" ajak rukia pada ichigo saat orihime dan ishida mulai berjalan bersama naruto cs.

Tak lama setelah orihime dan ishida juga naruto cs sampai di lapangan, dan sudah sempat memperkenalkan diri, ichigo datang bersama rukia di sampingnya. Hinata sudah pernah melihat ichigo dan rukia sebelumnya, tapi teman-temannya belum.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" kata ichigo yang tersenyum manis bersama rukia.

"hai, namaku rukia kuchiki. Dozo yoroshiku" ucap rukia sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"ichigo kurosaki. Selamat datang di kota karakura" ucapnya dengan senyum yang sungguh menawan.

"naruto uzumaki'

"sakura haruno"

"hinata hyuga"

"kalian bisa memanggilku lee"

Semua telah berkenalan, dan mulai akrab.

"oh ya,..uzumaki, maaf ya, tadi sempat ku jitak kepalamu"ucap ichigo santai.

"jadi, tadi itu kamu?" ichigo mengangguk.

"oh..ya sudahlah, tak apa" ucap naruto lagi.

"oh ya…ngomong-ngomong keperluan kalian tadi apa ya?" Tanya orihime yang juga terlihat ramah.

"entah apa yang dimaksud nenek tsunade, tapi kami ini sedang menunggu seseorang berpakaian putih dan memiliki rambut putih" jelas sakura mulai akrab.

"apa mungkin, yang dimaksud adalah hitsugaya taichou?" rukia menduga-duga.

"bisa jadi" ucap ichigo dan ishida kompak.

"ya sudahlah, nanti akan kutanyakan ke soul society"

"nah,…kayaknya nenek tsunade juga pernah bilang soul society gitu, bukan begitu lee, sakura, hinata?" tambah naruto sambil meyakinkan pada teman-temannya.

"benar" jawab lee singkat dengan mimik muka yang super menggemaskan.

'uhm…setelah ini kalian mau menginap di mana?"Tanya ishida.

"entahlah!" sahut hinata lembut.

"bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja. Aku di rumah sendiri" kata orihime.

"arigatou orihime chan…" balas sakura dan hinata dengan senyum lembut, disusul oleh lee dan naruto. Inoue tesenyum manis.

"oke! Supaya kalian mudah dalam rencana kalian, gimana kalau kalian ikut kami masuk sekolah besok, jadi siswa baru di SMA karakura." saran ishida kritis

"dan, kalau ada apa-apa, tanyakan saja pada inoue, bukan begitu inoue?"pandangan ichigo lembut sekali.

"tidak masalah…" sambut orihime senang.

Sore itu, keakraban antara penghuni kota karakura dengan pendatang dari desa konohagakure mulai terjalian. Tawa mereka mulai kompak.

Keesokkan paginya, naruto cs sudah memakai seragam SMA karakura dan disambut baik oleh teman-teman ichigo.

" anak-anak…! Ternyata hari ini, kita tidak hanya kedatangan teman baru, tapi kalian juga akan mendapat guru baru" kata ibu misato, wali kelas ichigo.

~TBC~

Siapakah guru itu? Kita cari tahu di chapter tiga nanti. Sekarang saatnya review… (^^). Segala kritik dan saran, diterima kok ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **:Ucapan terimakasih ditujukan pada sahabatku tercinta, NC yang telah membantu menyelesaikan fic ini di chapter ke-tiganya. Arigatou ne… ^^

**Previous story** : " Anak-anak…! Ternyata hari ini, kita tidak hanya kedatangan teman baru, tapi kalian juga akan mendapat guru baru" kata Bu Misato, wali kelas Ichigo.

**Desclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto - Kubi Tite**

**Crossover Naruto - bleach**

**Chapter 3 - Guru Baru **

**Enjoy it **

Setelah Bu Misato memperkenalkan murid-murid barunya, beliau memberi pengarahan sebentar sampai akhirnya guru baru yang dibicarakan tadi datang.

"Oh, itu mereka sudah datang" ujar Bu Misato memandangi pintu kelas yang sudah berpenghuni.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Bu Misato memang sudah memberi materi di kelas, sekalian menunggu guru barunya datang, katanya. Naruto cs siBuk dengan teman-teman barunya. Mereka terlihat asik dengan teman+kelas baru mereka, kecuali satu, Rock Lee. Cowok satu ini malah siBuk mencoret-coret Buku tulis yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menyalin soal yang ada di Buku –karena Lee belum mempunyai Buku– malah digunakannya untuk menggambar wajah seseorang.

"Mari masuk, Pak!" sapa Bu Misato ramah pada sang guru baru.

Murid-muridnya masih siBuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Naruto, duduk bersama Ichigo, Sakura bersama Rukia, Hinata bersama Inoue, dan Lee terPaksa duduk bersama Tatsuki –cewek tomboy yang tempramental– karena Ishida, sisa makhluk Karakura yang dikenalnya, sudah memiliki teman duduk. TerPaksa, Lee yang sudah merasa terintimidasi, tetap mencoret-coret Buku tulisnya, meskipun Tatsuki sudah berbagi Buku pelajarannya dengan Lee.

"Baik anak-anak! IBu minta waktunya sebentar." mendengar suara Bu Misato yang lemBut, semua matapun tertuju ke depan kelas. "be-"

"GUY-SENSEI… !" lelaki bemata Bulat beramBut hitam lurus itu spontan berdiri dan memeluk-meluk orang yang diseBut guru baru oleh murid yang lain. Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura terlihat ingin mencegah tapi sudah terlanjur.

"Em… kamu sudah mengenalnya?" tanya Bu Misato pada Lee yang diikuti tatapan ingin tahu oleh teman-temannya kecuali Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata yang malah memandangnya dengan mata yang hampir keluar.

"Em… itu Bu… em… " Lee kehilangan alasan untuk bicara. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau mereka ke Karakura untuk menjalakan tugas dan diapun tidak tahu kenapa bisa gurunya satu itu juga datang ke Karakura terlebih lagi bersama, "Couji?" tambah Lee yang langsung menambah persentase penasaran teman-temannya, saat ia menatap Guy-sensei. Lee langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Begini Bu, iBu siapa?" tanya Guy-sensei penuh senyum.

"IBu Misato Ochi" cepat-cepat Bu Misato menjawab dan kembali memandangi Lee, yang masih berdiri sambil mentoel-toel Couji yang berdiri tak jauh dari Guy-sensei.

"Bu Misato, Lee ini, memang murid saya. Saya kan guru olahraga, tepatnya berenang,-"

"Ha?" seisi kelas tidak menyangka guru di depan mereka ini akan mengajari berenang, begitu pula dengan Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Lee. Mereka tak menyangka hal ini. Couji hanya senyum-senyum sendiri di belakang Guy-sensei. Sedangkan makhluk Karakura tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lain dalam menanggapi guru baru mereka itu.

"Ya, bagaimana Pak?" tanya Bu Misato kembali pada topik bicaranya dengan Guy-sensei yang sekarang dikenal dengan Pak Guy atau Guy-sensei.

"Oh ya, Lee salah satu murid saya, saat saya memberi kursus berenang di kota saya. Ya, begitu" Guy-sensei tersenyum-senyum disusul dengan kikikan Naruto, dan Sakura. Sedangkan Lee mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya.

"Bukan begitu Lee?" tambah Guy-sensei.

"Ah… iya Bu…!" sahut Lee ragu-ragu lalu menginjak kaki Couji yang mentertawakannya. Couji memekik kesakitan.

"Oh kenapa?"

"Tidak apa Bu" jawab Couji sambil memegangi kakinya, pada Bu Ochi yang terheran-heran.

"Ya sudah, Lee kamu bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

"Iya Bu!" sahut Lee yang langsung menuju tempat duduknya.

"Em… maaf Pak, sekarang silahkan bapak memperkenalkan diri!" ucap Bu Misato lebih halus dibandingkan saat dia bicara dengan Lee. Guy-sensei tersenyum dan maju selangkah.

"Em, baiklah, selamat pagi anak-anak. Nama saya, Maito Guy. Kalian bisa memanggil saya, Guy-sensei. Saya akan mengajari kalian berenang." terdengar tepukan meriah saat Guy-sensei membungkukkan badannya, "Dan ini, Couji, terserah kalian mau memanggilnya apa, dia ini yang akan membantu saya membimbing kalian." Couji menundukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis. Kali ini hanya ada satu tepukan tangan dari sebelah Hinata, Inoue Orihime, langsung menghentikan tepukan tangannya setelah melihat sekelilingnya diam.

"Oh ya anak-anak, berhubungan olahraga berenang membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama, bapak meminta kalian untuk datang nanti sore pukul 3. Setiap ada jam belajar berenang, kalian akan diganti dengan pelajaran lain, dan pulang lebih cepat. Tapi…" kata tapi tadi menghentikan sorak sorai anak-anak sekelas, "tapi, pukul tiga sore, kalian wajib datang ke sekolah lagi untuk mendapatkan jam berenang dari bapak. Kalau tidak, kalian dianggap tidak masuk sekolah" ucap Guy-sensei panjang lebar. Bu Misato mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, bisa saya tinggalkan kalian, Pak?" tanya Bu Misato.

"Oh, tidak Bu. Pelajaran saya kan diganti sore hari, jadi mungkin lebih baik-"

"Tidak apa Pak. Special untuk hari ini, Bapak diperkenankan untuk mengenal siswa terlebih dahulu." potong Bu Misato dengan senyumannya. Guy-sensei hanya tersenyum. Couji dari tadi hanya merasa ngeri karena dipandangi Lee dengan death glarenya.

"Oh begitu ya. Baiklah!" sahut Guy-sensei. Bu Misatopun meninggalkan lapangan upacara, eh, maksudnya kelas.

Suasana kelaspun menjadi kurang kondusif semenjak kepergian Bu Misato (ckckck, bahasa author ). Tapi bisa dilihat makhluk yang paling heboh adalah Inoue Orihime. Gadis berambut senja, panjang itu, selalu bersorak gembira saat Couji bicara. Terkadang sempat membuat Couji salah tingkah. Tidak mengherankan kalau meskipun baru sehari, tapi sudah bisa diduga bahwa Inoue, jatuh hati pada Couji.

"Guy-sensei! Kalau begitu, Lee jago berenang dong…!" celetuk Keigo yang sukses membuat Lee membelalakkan matanya. Guy-sensei memandangi Keigo yang menanti jawabannya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti ya" sahut Guy-sensei ramah. Lee tersenyum dengan terpaksa saat Keigo dan Tatsuki memandanginya bersamaan.

**Tobe countinue…**

**A/N** : hehe, ceritanya gaje banget ya? Sepertinya chapter ini lebih sedikit alias pendek dari yang sebelumnya. Kalau begitu, gomennasai minna san… watashi wa sumimasen . Oh ya, maaf nih, anggota dari bleachnya enggak banyak omong dan maaf juga Buat IchiOri FC, kalau orihime dibikin suka sama Couji. Menurutku, Couji enggak jelek-jelek amat kok, tapi sekarang review dulu yuk … ^^ arigatou ne… ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous story : **"Guy-sensei! Kalau begitu, Lee jago berenang dong…!" celetuk Keigo yang sukses membuat Lee membelalakkan matanya. Guy-sensei memandangi Keigo yang menanti jawabannya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti ya" sahut Guy-sensei ramah. Lee tersenyum dengan terpaksa saat Keigo dan Tatsuki memandanginya bersamaan.

**Desclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto - Kubi Tite**

**Crossover Naruto - bleach**

**Chapter 4 – serangan hollow**

**Enjoy it **

Bencana tiba-tiba menerjang pemuda lucu bernama lengkap rock lee. Semenjak kedatangan guru tercintanya-guy-sensei-bukannya membuat lee bersemangat menjalankan tugasnya, tapi malah bikin lee melempem. Ibarat kerupuk, mental lee sudah kena air.

Sore pertama, juga kali pertamanya guy-sensei mengajar, juga kali pertamanya lee menatap tajam kolam renang yang kalau dipandang memancarkan air berwarna biru segar, terasa sangat menyiksa batin lee. Bagaimana tidak? Jantung lee ngos-ngosan, naik-turun menyusuri hormone adrenalinnya. Jujur saja, kalimat yang menyatakan lee adalah murid guy-sensei itu memang benar adanya, tapi pernyataan selanjutnya itu yang seratus persen salah. Lee murid berenang? Ah, yang benar saja, untuk mandi saja ia sampe pikir 7x puteran otaknya, apalagi untuk muterin kolam renang, bisa bolak balik orbit pluto.

Untung saja, sore itu guy-sensei baru menjelaskan teknik berenang, jadi lee bisa cukup lega karena tidak harus terjun ke kolam itu. Tapi lee juga sempat heran, bagaimana guy-sensei bisa tau banyak tentang berenang? Kenapa ia tidak menyamar jadi guru matematika saja misalnya? Pertanyaan itu membaur dengan beberapa pertanyaan lain termasuk, kenapa couji yang ikut dengan guy-sensei, dalam otak lee.

Sementara yang lain sengaja berenang setelah jam pelajaran selesai, lee langsung cab cus entah ke mana. Keigo yang mengenakan kolor biru palet putih menusukkan tubuhnya ke dalam air dan, belum sampai satu menit, kepala beserta rambut gondrongnya sudah nongol. Lumayan untuk nilai basah kuyup.

Ichigo ternyata hebat juga dalam berenang, napasnya cukup kuat untuk sampai hampir setengah dari kolam renang itu. Sedangkan rukia, dan hinata, mengaku tidak bisa berenang. Mereka hanya ikut membasahi diri saja. Sedangkan sakura, karena alasan tertentu, dia tidak ikut main air dengan yang lain. Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah lincah, kini sudah adu tahan air dengan ichigo. Sesama rambut orange, mereka bersepakat, yang paling tahan di dalam air, dialah rambut orange sejati. Dan orihime inoue, gadis berambut senja itu kini mendekati naruto, membujuknya agar mau mengajak couji berenang bersama.

Di kolam renang SMA karakura ini, ada 3 kolam renang, jadi untuk siswa yang lain, (selain yang disebutin di atas) berenang di kolam lain, termasuk tatsuki dan ishida. Ada juga murid-murid yang sudah pulang. Yang masih tersisa hanyalah siswa yang katanya, ingin berolahraga saja.

Jam setengah lima. Kolam renang SMA karakura mulai ditinggalkan. Kini hanya tersisa rukia, hinata, sakura, inoue, ichigo, lee, naruto, ishida, keigo, couji, guy-sensei dan beberapa anak yang siap pulang. Sedangkan ichigo, naruto, keigo, dan ishida sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir kolam renang. Guy-sensei memperhatikan anak didiknya dari kejauhan. Sedangkan lee dan couji, mereka sibuk berdebat, entah berdebat apa. Dan inoue, sakura, rukia dan hinata, meraka juga sibuk mengobrol.

Aghum…!

"ichigo!" sontak. Tidak hanya rukia yang langsung memanggil ichigo, tapi inoue juga sempat membelalakkan mata. Hinata dan sakura juga terlihat kaget. Hanya keigo yang tampak tak mengerti apa-apa. ichigo tidak langsung bereaksi untuk berdiri dan menjadi seorang shinigami. Dia tau, di hadapannya saat ini, sedang ada keigo.

"hei keigo! Pulang yuk!" ajak ichigo dan kawan-kawannya. Keigopun bergegas berdiri. Secepat mungkin mereka berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Guy-sensei hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, percaya pada murid-murid barunya.

"hey ichigo! Nanti malam aku ke rumahmu ya, ku dengar naruto dan yang lainnya akan ke rumahmu hari ini!" keigo berkata setengah berteriak dari kamar salah satu kamar mandi.

"ichigo?" panggil keigo. Merasa di sekelilingnya sepi, keigo mengulurkan kepalanya, niat mengintip keluar. Tiba-tiba yang muncul hanya si gendut couji. Tapi couji tidak mau menjawab apa-apa saat keigo bertanya kemana ichigo dan yang lainnya. Gunanya couji di sini, memang untuk menemani keigo agar tidak curiga.

~R~

"guy-sensei, menurut anda, makhluk pa di luar sana? Jujur aku belum bisa melihatnya." ujar naruto penasaran.

"itu di sebut hollow. Em… ada baiknya para shinigami saja yang membersihkan hollow itu." jelas guy-sensei. Rukia dan ichigo berpandangan heran.

"kau sajalah rukia. Aku sedang ingin cuti. Kukira ada makhluk-makhluk ini, kita jadi terbebas dari tugas shinigami." Ucap ichigo polos. Tanpa di suruh, rukia langsung mendaratkan sebuah pukulan maut tepat di wajah ichigo.

"dasar baka mikan! Shinigami tetap shinigami! Tugas ya tetap tugas. Lagi pula, tujuan mereka ini apa juga kita belum tau! Ayo! Cepat baka mikan!" teriak rukia sambil bershunpo keluar bangunan sekolah.

Ishida dan inoue hanya membantu di bawah. Diluar dugaan jumlah hollow yang keluar banyak sekali. Kalau hanya tenaga rukia, ichigo, inoue, dan ishida saja, dirasa tidak cukup.

Ishida sudah menggunakan panah burung pipit putihnya, ichigo juga sudah menggunakan getsuga tensounya, tapi si hollow terus bermunculan. Guy-sensei, lee, naruto dan sakura hanya bisa manatap inoue yang sesekali memegangi pelipisnya dan memandangi ishida yang meluncurkan anak panah berwarna biru. Hinata juga hanya bisa menatap kawan-kawan barunya itu bertarung melawan banyak monster. Sedangkan couji, dia sedang asik menemani keigo mandi.

"Santen Kesshun!" teriak orihime. Seketika di belakang rukia sudah ada tameng orange berbentuk segitiga. Seekor menos grande meluncurkan ceronya di belakang rukia. Untung saja, bisa di tangkis oleh inoue.

"ah.. menos!" ucap rukia saat menatap ke belakangnya. "hadou 33, sou katsui!" langsung tampak kilatan biru muda menebas sang menos grande.

"kurosaki!" tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk kecil mungil berambut putih datang bersama perempuan dengan tonjolan besar di bagian dadanya.

"toushiro!" ucap ichigo setelah menebas seekor hollow.

"hitsugaya taichou!" ucap rukia juga setelah menebas seekor hollow. Hollow yang dibasmi bukannya makin habis, tapi malah semakin terasa banyak. Ditambah lagi kemunculan beberapa menos. Naruto cs belum bisa membantu karena suatu hal.

"hitsugaya-taichou…" ucap hitsugaya kesal pada ichigo. Hitsugaya sudah bersiap dengan hyourinmarunya. Ichigo kembali membasmi hollow. Kali ini ichigo sudah menggunakan bankainya.

Tidak hanya rukia dan ichigo, ishida dan inoue juga terus melawan. Hitsugaya dan matsumoto-perempuan dengan benjolan besar di dadanya- juga langsung beraksi.

"haineko!" seru matsumoto. Shikainya langsung berdebur layaknya debu dan beberapa hollow di depannya langsung lenyap.

"hyourinmaru….!" Teriak toushiro tak mau kalah. Bongkahan-bongkahan es berhasil membekukan sebagian besar hollow di depannya. Sambaran panah quinsi masih terus lancar. Sedangkan inoue saat ini melindungi naruto cs yang belum bisa melihat hollow, karena ada beberapa hollow yang mendatangi mereka.

"guy-sensei! Apakah kita hanya bisa duduk saja?" tanya naruto. Lee, sakura dan hinata mengangguk ikut bertanya.

"mungkin saat ini hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan"

Pertempuran antara, shinigami, quinsi, dengan hollow berlangsung sengit. Para hollow lama kelamaan berkurang. Menos grande yang selalu muncul dengan frekuensi 10:1 sudah tak tampak munsul lagi. kini tugas para shinigami hanya membasmi sisanya saja. Tugas ini diserahkan kepada hitsugaya dan matsumoto.

"kurosaki! Setelah ini, kutunggu kau di toko urahara!" teriak toushiro begitu tau ichigo mulai lalu. Hanya tersisa kira-kira 15 hollow. Bisa tak tersisa hanya dalam satu ucapan, "hyourinmaru" saja.

"huk? Ada apa ini? kenapa kalian semua ada di luar? Dan kenapa kalian tidak menolong ichigo yang tergeletak di dalam?" tanya keigo beruntun. Semua hanya bisa diam.

"sudah siap pulang semuanya?" tiba-tiba ichigo muncul dengan pakaian rapih dari dalam gedung olahraga.

"ichi-"

"ayo! Sekarang sudah saatnya pulang.!" Ichigo mengajak yang lainnya berjalan dan membiarkan keigo menyimpan tanda tanya besar.

Tobe countinue…

A/N : kwkwkw… dibikin di malam sebelum try out biologi :D banyak typo kan? Maklum agi sibuk, males ngedit agi.. :D (sok sok nih author…) sekarang tolong review ya ^^


End file.
